A New Threat To Toontown?
by AshleyMae
Summary: As Pearl walks the streets of the Brrrg she discovers a threat that could change toontown forever.Can Pearl and her friends stop this new threat before it takes things to far? Chapter 16 ON THE WAY!
1. The Cogs Attack!

Main Charrie:Little Pearl Giggletoon

Is a fun care-free Toon who likes tohave a good time

**Shes a medium height and weight pink dog wearing a purple shirt with a light purple star on it and short light blue jeans **

**Other Main Charrie:Master ToppenZap**

**He is a BFF of Pearl and would do anything for her,has crush on Pearl**

**He is a medium weight and height blue dog wearing light red jeans and anorange shirt**

**Others:Miss Spiffy,Angle**

**Spiffy is another BFF to Pearl is a smallpurple mouse with medium weight**

**Angle is another BFF to Pearl is a medium height+weightpink cat**

**Discalimer:I dont own Toontown,but anything in this story is from me**

**Chapter One**

**The Cogs Attack!**

* * *

Pearl walked down a quite street in the Brrrg,even though her playground was Donald's Dreamland,she loved to visit the Brrrg.It was cold and refreshing perfect after she had saved a few buildings.

"Hello Little Pearl Giggletoon" a cold vocie came from all around her,she stepped into a street light

"Huh?" Pearl turned to see about 5 Blood Suckers surronding her,each lvl 5 and ready to attack,Pearl grinned

"You think you can take me down?" she asked the cogs.She took out 5 cakes and in about 10 seconds flat all that was left of the cogs were gears all over the ground around her

"That Takes The Cake!" she said aloud,and walked off to see if there was any other trouble.Nearby the new threat to toontown watches his new and firstenmy go

"She will be the first" the dark figure mutterd and grinned evily writing down what Pearl looked like and her name,turning and walking into the darkness.

* * *

Pearl:Owooo who could this new threat be?

Blood Sucker walks in

Blood Sucker:Muahahahah

Pearl:Oh shut your trap,or do you want to end up like them other cogs?

Blood Sucker:Meep

* * *

**I know this wasn't a long chapter but don't worry they will get longer!Please RR new chapters only added when I get a Reveiw...**


	2. The New Threat

Thanks:To jedi for the nice RR

Disclaimer:I dont own Toontown but anything in this story is form me

* * *

**Chapter Two-A New Threat**

It was getting colder then usually pearl held onto her arms tightly,"It's getting late" she thought and was about to turn around when she looked upat atall dark building

"no---no---this can't be!" she screamed,pulling out ablack holeto Toontown Central.She ran to Toontown Hall,where Flippy was on his phone,Pearl waited trying to catch her breath.

"Oh hello Pearl" Flippy said hanging his phone up,"Is there somthing wrong Pearl?" he asked seeing she was breathing hard

"Yes Flippy Sir.There is somthing wrong" she panted "I've just discoverd somthing that could change Toontown forever!"

Flippy looked dumb founded "Pearl what are you talking about?" he asked her

"Sir. In the Brrrg" she said before blacking out,Flippy frowned and got on his phone

"Mickey Sir. we have trouble a brewing in the Brrrg please call Dasiy,Donald,Minnie and Goofy,and meet me in the Brrrg Please" Flippy said hanging up.He picked Pearl up and took her into the back room laying her on a bed "We'll see what we can do Pearl" he said in her ear.He grabbed his coat and pulled out a black hole to the Brrrg. When he arrived Minnie,Mickey,Donald and Diasywere there "Where is Goofy?" Flippy asked

"Hes coming" Mickey said.And soon enough Goofy jumped out of his black hole

"Okay I'm here" he said looking at everyone

"Whats this all about Flippy?" everyone asked

"Everyone knows Pearl right?" he asked the crowd each noding yes

"She is such a sweet girl" Minnie said

"Yeah!always helping new toons and taking back buildings" Donald spoke

"We all know her well" Goofy added

"Very well then" Flippy said "Awhile ago Pearl came to my office completley wore out she had said "She discoverd somthing that would change Toontown forever!" when I asked her what she was talking about she said "The Brrrg Sir." and passed out.What we need to know is what she was talking about!" Flippy said aloud.Mickey nodded

"Flippy you and Minnie come with me,we will take Walrus Way,Donald,Dasiy and Goofy,Take Sleet Street" they nodded and walked off.Flippy,Mickey and Minnie walked along the street when they got close to the end they were about to head back when Minnie screamed pointing at somthing,

"What in the name of---" Flippy said as he turned and froze in fear

"This is bad" Mickey muttered as all 3 of them stood there looking at the worst thing to come to Toontown in awhile

* * *

Pearl:This has got to be bad!

Flippy:It is

Mickey:I thought it never come to this!

crying


	3. It's Come To This

**Thanks: I'd like to thank everyone for their Reviews and Thoughts! As long as I know people are enjoying the story I'll keep adding more!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Toontown but anything form this story was written by me **

* * *

As Minnie, Mickey and Flippy stare up at the dark and gloomy entrance in fear, Pearl walks up to them her head lowered.

"I told you...I told you it would change Toontown forever" she said pointing at big bold letters on the entrance "**Lawbot H.Q.**"

"Flippy head back and send this news out, me and Minnie will gather the other council members and hold a meeting, and Pearl…just take care of yourself watch your back and keep those you love safe" Mickey said as he, Flippy, and Minnie walked off Pearl nodded to Mickey .Pearl stood there looking at the words "**Lawbot H.Q.**" a tear trickled down her face

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when another H.Q. was built" she said to herself, turning to leave. Pearl sighed and shook her head. As she continued down the street she heard evil cold-hearted laughs and chuckles. When she opened her eyes…more Blood Suckers, but this time there was more then 5 there was at least 20 of them and again each lvl 5s

"Give me a break" Pearl muttered. As Pearl reached into her pocket to grab a pie something bumped into her she turned her head to see her little sister at her side, pie ready to throw.

"Do you really think I'd let you have all the fun?" the light purple cat meowed

"Of course not!" Pearl said with a grin as the sound of cogs blowing up rang through the street. Meanwhile in the tallest tower of the Lawbot H.Q. their leader watches Pearl and her sister closely and carefully

"That dog is a nuisance and needs to be taken care of quickly" he said with an evil cold smirk

* * *

Pearl:Come and get it!

Lollipop:Woo hoo I was put in the story!

Pearldances


	4. The Mark

**Thanks:I want to send a "Thank You" to all the devoted readers of my story I dont have much more till the end of this story but dont cha worry more of my storys will come out!**

**Note:I'd like to add that Pearl's sister Lollipop will be in most of this and a mysterious blue dog...**

* * *

**Chapter Four-The Mark**

"Well that was fun" Pearl said kicking a gear to the side "I'm going to go home and rest" she said with a yawn

"Uh sure" Lollipop said "I'm going back to the playground!" for awhile Lollipop wanderd around the playground touching snow flakes.She entered the gag shop and bought more gags and then descided to go fishing.As Lollipop stood there fishing she wonderd how many more formers were out there.What dissipointed her was that only most toons with "GiggleToon" as their last name were Toon Formers and she hadn't seen one yet but then she remeberd what Flippy had said

**FlashBack Begins**

"Now that you guys are oldred I should tell you this" Flippy siad with a sigh

"What is is Flippy?" Lollipop asked conserned,Pearl was to busy looking around but then looked at him

"Yeah whats up?" Pearl asked him

"Well..." Flippy began "You guys know that one day your parents never returned right?"Pearl and Lollipop both noded listing closley "Well it's because the cog leaders the V.P and C.F.O killed them while they were trying to stop the V.P" Pearl froze and stared at him Lollipop gasped

"You didn't just say what I think you did" Lollipop said.Tears forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry to say...but it's true" Pearl fought back the tears and grabbed Lollipop they ran upstaris to their room

"sis" Pearl said tears trickiling down her face slowly

"Yes Pearl?" Lollipop asked face full of tears

"When we get older and much stronger...We will have our revenged and kill the V.P. and C.F.O!" Pearl said punching the floor

"Okay sis,"Lollipop said and nodded lightly

**FlashBack Ends**

Lollipop thought "And then he told us about the formers only being "Giggletoons" but told us cusions and relitives could have also been born with

"The Mark" she said and stared at her palm with much confusion still in her eyes

* * *

**What Could This Mark Mean And Do For Pearl And Her Sister And Will They Ever Find Another Toon Former?Read And Find Out!**


	5. The Story Of The GiggleToons

**Dear Reader,**

**I added this chapter/reveiw so that you don't get confused about what happend in the last chapter "The Mark" this basically tells why Pearl and Lollipop have these strange marks on the palms of their hands and why they can't find other Toon Formers...**

**Thanks For UnderStanding!**

**Ashley D.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5-Story Of The "GiggleToons"**

You can obviously tell that Pearl and Lollipop are sisters as they share the unique last name "GiggleToon" most toons bearing this last name has a history of some sort.

So we will tell you Pearl's and Lollipop's!

When Pearl and Lollipop were babys there parents "Mr. and Mrs. Giggletoon" were "Toon Formers" (or gardians of Toontown and all it's Toons).Only toons born with a special/sacred "symbol" on the palm of their right hand were said to grow up to be "Toon Formers".So you can expect that when Mrs. Giggletoon gave birth to Pearl who had this symbol inscribed on the palm of her right hand,were very happy espically when Mrs. Giggletoon had another child Lollipop with the same symbol as her sister.

Pearl and Lollipop grew up happily until one day...The V.P. had been causing trouble again and Mr. and Mrs. GiggleToon went out to stop him,but they hadn't been warned about the C.F.O who arrived a few days earlier and teamed up with the V.P. Mr. and Mrs. GiggleToon were tragicaly murderd,but what the V.P. and C.F.O didn't know was about their two children Pearl and Lollipop

Since that day "Flippy" part of the Toontown councile took care of Pearl and Lollipop protecting them from harm since they were the next geniration of "Toon Formers".So after time Pearl and Lollipop grew up,learned their past and also learned why their parents never returned one day.They swore to take revenge on the V.P. and C.F.O someday and to this day continue to grow stronger waiting for the day they become officail "Toon Formers" and take revenge

Pearl and Lollipop both know they have distant relitives whos family knew their family but have failed to yet meet anyone.  
Could they find a long lost relitive thats destine to be a Former like both of them?

* * *

**Note:Now Hopefully You Fully UnderStand What Happend Last Chapter (The Mark),If You Still Don't Feel Free To E-Mail Me**


	6. It's Only A Dream

**This is a short yet sweet chapter about Pearl havinga vision while sleeping.About this blue dog who has yet to make an apperance and the battle she may fight with her sister...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six-It's Only A Dream**

Meanwhile back at the estates,Pearl was having a vision.It was a specail power that she got from her mother.In her vision she saw a blue dog who was also a toon former but they never showed his name,next she saw herself and sister battiling the Lawbot Leader,then she saw the V.P and C.F.O appear.She and her sister attacked fiercely.Next she saw herself being attacked and almost killed if it hadn't been for her sister's barrier which was a power she got from their dad.But what was diffrent from her dream then the blue dog's was he didnt die instead they came out voctories and he became leader of all toon formers.But then Pearl had a nightmare she saw what had really happend the night their parents never came back...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**

* * *

**

**Told You It Was Short!Well Anyways More Chapters On It's Way...**


	7. The Nightmare

**Note:This is the nightmare Pearl is having in the last chapter**

**Chapter Seven-The Nightmare**

"J.C!" Lily called out "I just got a phone call the V.P is up to it again!" the Pink/Red dog called out ot her husband "Coming Lilyian!" a Blue/Purple dog called back, he tucked in his two sleeping children Pearl and Lollipop "I love you guys" he said and kissed them on their foreheads.He rushed downstairs "Let's go Lilyian" he said in a worried voice. Don't worry about them,they'll be okay" Lilyian said as they rushed ot the sellbot H.Q "What are you up to this time V.P?" J.C's vocie boomed Ah Dear Lilyan and J.C GiggleToon how kind of you to join me" the V.P. cold-hearted voice echoed. Just as Lilyian and J.C were about to attack somthing grabebd them they turned in horror it was the C.F.O "Die you Former scum" he said with a crooked grin.


	8. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Chapter Eight-You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

Pearl woke up the next morning "what a night" she thought "I should go see Flippy and see how hes dealing with stuff" she mumbled getting ready adn teleporting to TTC,She walked the short way to Flippy's office and when she opend the door heard Flippy say "Hello former, another former about the same age should be here in a second." "what is he talking about?" Pearl thought as she opend the door looking in.Inside the office was a blue dog sitting on the floor looking up at Pearl "who the hell is this?" she thought as Flippy said "ah Pearl,I'd like you to meet Toppenzap for Toppen" he said looking at teh blue dog who was staring at Pearl "ummm hi to met you im Pearl" she said shyly shaking his hand "Pearl,Toppen here says hes a For-" Flippy started "you kidding me!" Pearl said suprised and grabeed Toppens palm looking at it "yep,the mark slab dap on his right palm" Pearl thought looking at it,"anyways Flippy I need to talk to you about my nightmare I had" Pearl said to him as Toppen listend in


	9. Sucker

**Chapter Nine-Sucker**

As Pearl finished up the telling Flippy about her nightmare flashbacks of all sort kept coming back to her "damn" she thought seeing all the horriable images she hugged Flippy as tears sreamed down her face,Toppen only looked at her solemnly thinking about her nightmare. "It'll be okay Pearl" Flippy said as Pearl nodded wiping the tears off her face "we need you to trian Toppen so he can help you try and put a stop the the Lawboyt H.Q.!" Flippy said "well obviously I mean look at him he dosen't even know what great power he holds in the single palm of his hand!" Pearl said giving Flippy a look of displeasment "yes I know your upset but please for our sakes train him anyways" Flippy begged Pearl "fine fine he just better be a hard worker" Pearl said looking at him who gave her a nod "good we begin at morning then shall we?" Pearl said with a grin as Toppen moaned a bit "come on I'll show you to your dorm for the time being" she said teleporting back to her esate,Toppen right behind her "for now you shall stay in the house" Pearl said pointing to the far yellow one on the other side of the river "You need anything I'll be in my house" she said pointing to then green one behind her "I bid you adew till morning then your all mine sucker" Pearl said with a smirk as Toppen gulped


	10. Traning

**Chapter Ten-Training**

Pearl woke up in the morning early,"Oh Man I feel asleep studying again" she moaned. Pearl walked into the bathroom and took a shower after she was done she brushed her teeth and fur, she got dressed. She put on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. She has some breakfast and walked over to the guest house knocking on the door "Toppen? Time to get up!" she said waiting for a reply. When he did reply she dragged him out of the house. "Okay Toppen first off before a former can use his or her powers or mostly even fight they must clear there mind" Pearl said standing straight up and crossing her arms so they formed an X, She closed her eyes and let out her breath. "Just let go of everything" she said. After a minute or two she reopened her eyes and put her arms down. "Okay we are ready" she said with a smile. "Okay each former has a special power that no other former has or can copy!" she said getting into a battle position. "Toppen try and hit me" she said with a nod and closed her eyes just as Toppen threw a punch out at her she steeped to the side avoiding it and making him fall flat on his face "good try but you see I was able to avoid you with my power I can see into the future" she said with a smile." My sister can create protection barriers and judging by your personality" she said thinking "I'd say your power is invisibility which you have yet to master or even get used to" she said. "Okay second of all Formers can call gags to themselves without having any, but using this power multiple times use up a lot of a formers ToonJustsu or energy pushing your ToonJustsus power after you used it up can kill you." She said with a frown "anyways example" she snapped her fingers and said clearly "Cake!" in Pearl's palm a large birthday cake appeared. "See? This power can become very use full! And an upside is one former can transfer some of his or her ToonJustsu to another former! Which is good teamwork" she added. "The last power a former has is the copy cat ability, I'll demonstrate Toppen try to attack me with a gag" Pearl said with a nod. As Toppen pulled out a cake gag Pearl made hand signs with her fingers. As Toppen threw the cake, Pearl countered with a cake of her own. In the middle of the field a pile of cake laid. "The copy cat ability allows formers to copy their oppents attacks and moves!" she said "Okay Toppen that's all for today" she said handing him a few books "These books are "History of Toontown", and"Toon Formers" be sure to read them if you want some of your question's answered". As she said that her necklace around her neck began to glow "Trouble! I'll be back as soon as I can Toppen! Then again you may be able to take a few notes on this…come with me quickly!"


	11. More BloodSuckers!

**Chapter Eleven-Blood Suckers!**

The trouble was in Toontown central "Those low cogs trying to kidnap and new toon I'll show them,quickly Toppen we don't have much time" she said looking back at him,Pearl walked up to a toon that was scared of somthing "where are they" Pearl said without looking down at the toon,it frightfuly pointed to the center tunnel,Pearl smiled "it's okay I wont bite...most the time" she said with a grin and ran into the tunnel.When Pearl got to the other end her eyes were wide about fifty blood suckers were there surronding somthing "Toppen get up on a roof quickly" she barked at him "Who ever is in the middle of this frezny is important" she muttered and stepped forward "what are you low lifes up to now..." she snarled,most the blood suckers turned and grinned they slowly stepped over to Pearl "you make me laugh" she chuckled and ran at them and for awhile did hand to hand combat but then started using her ToonJutsu she started blasting the cogs away but soon they piled up on her "get off!" she growled and sent out a wave of energy at them they all exploded "that was annyoing" she muttered and walked towards teh few remaning cogs around a toon "if you dont want to be turned into scrap metal,I suggest you go quickly" she said to the blood suckers.They turned and looked around for the others then saw Pearl getting frustrated they took off quickly,Pearl walked up to the toon "Are you okay?" Pearl asked then the light purple cat looked up "I think so",Pearl smiled then gasped "It can't be" she said aloud looking at the cat.


	12. A Big Suprise?

**Chapter 12-Surprise?**

Pearl helped the light purple cat up "what is your full name little one?" Pearl asked looking at the cat. "Oh! My name is Princess Melody Giggletoon, and thanks for your help I thought I was a goner" Pearl grabbed the cat's right hand and scanned the palm "I don't know what that old thing means" the cat said stubbornly "It means little one, you are to be a former!" Pearl said with an almost booming voice "A what?" The cat asked confused. For a few minutes Pearl explained what the mark was, what formers were, what they did and why the cat had never really know her parents. "So I'm guessing" Pearl said thinking "Your mine and Lolly's long lost sister!" Pearl said happily. The cat stared out into space for a bit as she was quit surprised by the whole "Former" ordeal. "Are you okay with this?" Pearl asked seeing she was in a state of shock. "Yeah, I'll be fine I'm just tired that's all" The cat said snapping back into reality. Pearl nodded "Toppen come down and greet out new member of the group!" Pearl barked up to him. After he had finished introducing himself they went back to Pearl's estate. Once they got there Lollipop came running out to Pearl and Melody "Hiya! I'm Princess Lollipop Giggletoon and it's nice to meet you!" she said hyperly. "Wow you do talk a lot don't you?" Melody said with an attitude. "Yes I do!" Lollipop said with a big smile "Okay, okay everyone settle down for the night. Melody you can stay in the yellow house across the river" Pearl pointed out. As everyone went to their dorms, Pearl walked up to the top of a hill and sat down watching the sun set slowly…


	13. A New Day

**Chapter 13-A New Day**

The next morning Pearl awoke and threw on a pair of baggy light blue jeans a white tank top and a brown hoodie.She went outside and climbed onto the roof sitting indian style closing her eyes and clearing her mind as many advanced formers mut do before they start there day out.She knew it would be a very long day.When she saw both Lollipop and Melody had woken up and were talking to each other,Pearl jumped down to them. "Lollipop,I have taught you alot about Toontown and Formers and because I am already training Toppen,I need you to train Melody for the time being atleast till I know Toppen can take care of himself and understand the strength of his power and what he can really do" Lollipop was shocked at what her sister had asked of her and nodded in agreement."I need to take Toppen out and teach him Toontown's history and how big a role we play today anyways" Pearl said looking up at the clouds


	14. Put Into Place

**Chapter 14-Put Into Place**

After a long conversation with Lollipop on what to teach Melody for the day Pearl went over to Toppen "Okay Toppen,lets go for a walk around the estate time for a you could say "History" lecture" she said with a smile.As they walked around Pearl told Toppen about how big a role the formers played back then and now "now Toppen you need to learn where formers and councile came in" After Mickey,Donald and Goofy built Toontown they were suddenly taken over by the cogs who had come from a palce called Cogham they thought the toons were no threat to them,and for awhile toons served the cogs as servants.Unitl Mickey decided to take action!He had found the cogs only weak point...laughing!So together Mickey and Goofy came up with "gags" that were able to beat the cogs.They used the gags against the cogs and threw them out of Toontown.The cogs left Toontown and for some time it was peacful,unitl they came back.Mickey was not going to have his land taken over again so he went out for weeks on end then one day he returned with Toons,a bunch of toons some of the most powerful toons.The newest Councile members including Mickey,Donald and Goofy was a duck named Dasiy,a mouse named Minnie and a dog named Flippy they are the toontown councile which consits of 6 members,he also came back with Toons that promised there life to protecting Toontown who are the formers J.C,Lilyan,Sakari,Nokomis,Noroik,and Zerro.Together the 6 formers protected Toontown with there very life "thats where the councile and formers came into play.Okay Toppen thats enough history for one day you can do as you wish now,I'll be studing and practicing for the remainder of my day,if you need anything,come see me" she said heading to her house


	15. Scream Out

Toppen mopped around a bit feeling slightly, lonely? Was he really starting to devlope feelings for Pearl? "Well... she is pretty cute." but he stopped. "This is ridiclous" he laughed but placed his hand on his heart. It was true he was falling in love with Pearl! "Should I tell her?" but he shook his head. "No... I just need to keep it to myself." he thought. Toppen went over to the pond and sat on the dock staring up at the sky, without Pearl around there wasn't much to do. "I can't believe all of this is happening." he mummbled. Finding out he was a Former and then learning about the openning of the Lawbot H.Q. it was all to overwhelming. Toppen stood up and smiled a bit though as he jumped into a portal to go to the main playground. When he got there though he sensed something wasn't right. It was too quite and there were no toons around. WACK he felt something hard hit the back of his head and laughing as he fell to the ground to see the faces of lawbots. He blacked out but not before muttering "Pearl".

"Pearl?" one of the lawbots asked

"I think he is talking about Little Pearl Giggletoon that Toon Former that the boss is after." the lawbot hissed.

"We should take this guy back to H.Q" the first lawbot growled back.

"We shall do that, I'm sure head boss will be pleased." they both said laughing as they dragged Toppen off leaving a note behind them.

Later That Day...

Pearl was finishing up her daily round abouts as she found a piece of paper stumbiling about from the wind. She slowly bent over and picked it up.

'We have Mr. Toppenzap. If you wish to have him back you must give yourself to the Lawbot Boss.'

-Lawbot

Pearl's eyes filled with tears "Toppen Zap!" she screamed falling to her knees crying,she had to get it out. All her emotions all her feelings. All of it. all of it had to be let out. Into the darkness into the unknown.


End file.
